Airbags for vehicles are generally manufactured by coating textile fabric such as nylon 66, nylon 6 or polyester with a silicone rubber coating layer and include ordinary airbags which are installed at the front seats and curtain airbags which are installed from the front pillar to the roof side. The curtain airbags have to stay inflated longer for protecting the head and preventing the passengers from being ejected upon collision or rollover.
For airbags, a number of silicone rubber compositions for forming a rubber coating on textile surface are known.
For example, JP-A 2003-327910 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,627 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,307,122, JP-A 2005-336270 corresponding to US 2005-0267257, and JP-A 2006-348410 corresponding to US 2006-0286390 disclose the use of organic titanium and zirconium compounds which help silicone rubber coatings to bond to textile fabric of nylon 66, nylon 6 or polyester. These compounds, however, can also serve as a catalyst for dehydrogenation reaction between organohydrogenpolysiloxane and silanol radicals on finely divided silica used for improving the mechanical strength of coating and as a catalyst for condensation reaction with hydrolyzable radicals on an adhesion promoter. As a result, the compositions increase their viscosity with the lapse of time and become difficult to form uniform coatings.